Pushing Me Away 3: Five Years Later
by angeliina
Summary: With Caitlyn and Nate still missing, Shane and Mitchie on the verge of a break-up and Jason and Callie getting too serious too fast, will Connect 3 and company ever re-connect? Co-written with AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan! Third part of Pushing Me Away!
1. Give Me That!

**OMGEEE!! It's finally here!! The third installment of the Pushing Me Away series!! This story brings tons of turns and twists!! Oh and AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan and maria08bernal will be co-writing with me -applause- !**

**Ladies and Gentlemen (not alot of guys read fanfiction do they?!) Pushing Me Away...**

* * *

"Shane, do you _honestly _have _any _idea where the _heck _you're going?"

Shane Gray's hand clenched microscopically on the steering wheel, irritation and sadness coursing through him at the sound of his girlfriend's sharp words, which seemed like the only kind of words she spoke to him now.

"No," he admitted.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" his girlfriend, Mitchie Torres, grumbled from the passenger seat, brushing her side bangs absently from her eyes.

"Nothing surprises you," Shane retorted.

One thing did, however. Almost five years ago…something that seemed to shock everyone.

"That's because you're freakin' predictable!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well-"

"Oh would you two _stop_?" the lead guitarist in Shane's band, Connect 3, finally cut in from his spot in the backseat of Shane's black Toyota Prius Hybrid. "You've been arguing the entire time!"

"_Thank _you, Jason," his girlfriend Callie sighed, leaning against his shoulder. "I'm car sick enough without the headaches from their bickering."

"You're welcome!" Jason exclaimed brightly, petting her cheek.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and stared moodily out the tinted window at the tiny passing town. A display earlier informed her it was Pittston, Pennsylvania.

"Shane, pull over and use the GPS," she said finally, getting the feeling they were going in circles.

"Fine," Shane mumbled, feeling like using the GPS was surrendering to some unseen battle. But, he loved Mitchie and tried to please her, even if it was difficult these days.

He pulled to the right curb, and pulled out the hand held Global Positioning System from the center console. He toyed with it, his cheeks taking on a red tint in embarrassment to find…he had absolutely no idea how to use it. Mitchie saw this, rolled her eyes again and snatched it.

"Let me see it."

Shane complied and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. A glance out Mitchie's window told him he had pulled over next to a cemetery.

A movement caught his eyes, and he glanced at the graveyard again.

A young man, younger than him, 19 or 20(almost the same age as…but Shane caught himself, refusing to even think about his missing brother.) was walking between the rows of headstones. He wore black jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt, and his curly, blonde hair was ruffling slightly in the fall breeze.

The man suddenly glanced up at the sky, and impending storm. His face revealed itself to Shane, and he gasped, stomping on the break, momentarily forgetting the car was already at a standstill.

"Guys!" he gasped. "It's Nate!"

**!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!**

Nate walked across the grounds. The wet grass squished beneath his converse shoes. He glanced up at the approaching storm again. His unnaturally dyed blond hair blew in his eyes. He brushed it away and suddenly stopped, realizing he was alone.

"Uh, oh," he murmured. Then, raising his voice and looking back, he called "Caleb! Where are you? Come on, the storm's coming up fast! You want to eat your dinner dry, right?"

A bush near him rustled and he turned, just in time to see a small figure burst out and run for his legs.

**!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!PMA3!**

"NATE?!" Shane's friends cried, crowding the windows facing the direction Shane stared.

That is, everyone except Mitchie…

"Uh, huh, Shane," she muttered, examining her black fingernails and looking incredibly board.

"No, look!" Shane was too preoccupied to argue. Instead, he grabbed her under the chin and pointed her face towards the graveyard. Her jaw dropped and silence rang out in the small car.

Everyone watched, wide eyed, as their old friend Nate walked across the grass. Suddenly, he turned to look behind him. It appeared like he called for something.

The gasps and exclamations of surprise were quickly muted as they saw the little child run out of the trees and throw his arms around Nate's legs.

"Oh my…"

"Is that a…"

"Nate has a…"

"Wow…"

"NATE'S A FATHER!" everyone cried.

Nate, meanwhile, had smiled down at the little boy wearing a gray sweatshirt and jeans, a red baseball cap placed backwards on his head. The smile was a tight-lipped, not a very happy one, but still, it held some happiness.

Nate reached down and swung the boy into his arms, in front of his face. The little boy, if it was, indeed, a boy, seemed to have smiled and laughed. His father kissed him on the nose and set him down, walking hand in hand with him along the gravestones.

"Of course," Mitchie whispered suddenly.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Caitlyn's dead."

* * *

**_Alyssa_-oh, please don't hate us!! WE PROMISE YOU THE STORY WILL BE INTRESTING!! Whaddaya think, Angie?**

**_Angie_- I love it Alyssa!! omgee and yeah listen to alyssa don't hate us!! its all in the spirit of good writing!! BTW!! check out the story "Confessions of a McDonalds Employee"which I am help co-write!! its my sisters fantasy, totally hilarious (well, kinda!)!!**


	2. Those People Found Us!

**Hello all our faithful readers eh...too dramatic...how are you?! lol!! Hey everybody angie here!! I would like to say one quick thing before you begin reading: I am so scared for my own life!! haha!! 10 reviews for the first chapter...totally insane!! Keep it up!! Ladies and Guys: Pushing Me Away 3: Five Years Later!!**

* * *

"Sorry, daddy." Caleb looked adoringly up at Nate. "I was watching a...a blady bug."

Nate smiled gently at the little child. "That's okay, sport," he said. "What was it doing?" Already Caleb loved science and observing things. Anything that moved, that is.

"It was eating!" Caleb's face broke out in a broad grin, small dimples by on his cheeks. Nate thought his son was the most adorable little thing in the world, especially when he got excited. As it was, Caleb was bouncing up and down with every step.

"What was it eating?"

"An ant!"

"Ah. Fascinating, isn't it?" Nate knew Caleb had probably been watching something other than a lady bug, most likely a spider. He always got lady bugs and spiders mixed up.

"Yep!"

Nate hugged the kid to him a little bit, and they continued on their way back to the apartment.

* * *

"Mitchie, what are you talking about?!" Shane asked.

"Look at Nate's face. I've never really seen him looking sad before…it never seemed possible for him, especially after Caitlyn. And by the size of that kid, he must be almost five! Caitlyn was barely sixteen at the time when they left…"

"And I bet that's why!" Callie exclaimed. "She and Nate ran away to hide from the paparazzi after she learned she was pregnant!"

"And if she was that young…" Jason added, realizing as the girls did, what had happened to their dear friend. "She couldn't have been strong enough…"

"And died in childbirth," Shane concluded, staring at his younger brothers sad like face.

"Poor kid," Callie whispered. "He had to grow up…without a mother…"

Everyone was quiet, remembering their friend, Caitlyn Gellar.

"Come on let's go," Jason said as he open the opened the door and getting out.

"Ok, everybody, let me do the talking, we don't wan-," Shane started.

"NATE! NATE!" Jason yelled as he flailed his arms.

"No, you idiot," Shane spat.

* * *

Nate heard yelling,

Oh, no. Oh, _no._

Slowly, he turned.

And there they were. Mitchie, Shane, Callie, Jason…

His friends. His family.

Emotions rushed through him. Happiness at seeing his family. Fear for Caleb. Panic that everything he'd worked for to keep him and Caleb secret was about to be lost.

"Ca- Caleb, let's go," Nate said.

"Who are those people, daddy?" Caleb asked.

"Nobody…" Nate whispered, taking a step back as his friend's came a little closer…

He looked down at Caleb's innocent face and instantly knew the truth.

He and his wife had kept hidden for five years so Caleb could grow up without paparazzi and the media swarming him. Going with his family was not an option now.

Nate didn't wait for the rest. He spun around, snatching Caleb up and took off as fast he could, away from them.

Away from his friends, his brothers, his career as a musician.

Away from everything he missed.

* * *

"See what you do," Shane yelled at Jason.

"Don't yell at him," Mitchie said cutting in.

"Mitchie, don't get in to this," Shane said to his girlfriend.

"And why not?! I care about Nate just as much as you do Shane," Mitchie yelled back.

"Everybody stop! Look he is getting away. Don't you think we should, oh I don't know, GO AFTER HIM!" Callie cut in obviously she had enough of the couples constant bickering.

"You're right, let's go," Shane said as he started running towards Nate.

* * *

The group followed shortly behind Nate. He had a hand clamped over Caleb's mouth, and had ducked behind a headstone. Then, a minute later, he took off once again, with Caleb squirming and whimpering.

He was already out of the cemetery by the time group arrived, and instantly still in eye's view. He would not allow himself to be found.

"Perfect," he thought as he saw a large crowd at a nearby Starbucks. "C'mon Caleb."

"Mmfffppphhh," Caleb grumbled.

"Huh?" Nate ducked inside and removed his hand.

"Never mind." Caleb gave as much as a scowl as he could, but it was still cute.

"Thatta boy," Nate murmured, still slightly in shock from seeing his family.

"Who were those people?" Caleb asked as they crept to a corner.

"Uh…old…business…partners," Nate lied. "It's okay. We'll be home soon and I'll make you dinner. I promise."

"Okay, daddy."

Nate waited in the dark corner while everyone around him ignored him.

"Uh, Daddy?"

"Yes, Caleb?" Nate was staring off into space.

"Those people found us."


	3. SHUT UP JASON!

**hEY EVERY****BODY!! hows it goin!! Im so excited its the third chapter of the third story in the series!! hah!! Hope you all like!!**

* * *

"I swear I saw him go in here!" Shane growled, pushing the door open, determined to find his brother. "I'm sure of it!"

"I think I saw him, too," Jason agreed as they stepped inside and glanced around.

"How can you be sure," Mitchie asked, "There is so many people in hear that its going to be hard to find him"

"Nate!" Jason yelled, "Nate!"

The group began receiving odd looks from the others in the coffee house.

"SHUT UP JASON! Shane yelled at his brother.

They heard the jingle from the bells of the door and then a slam. Nate had left and was running across the road. The friends quickly exited and looked outside. Nate was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, no," Shane groaned. "DAMMIT!! FREAKING --"

His friend's waited patiently while he ranted. When he was silent, Callie sighed.

"Well….we know one thing," she said quietly. "We know he must be here, in town. And we don't have to be in New York for a few days."

"What are you saying?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm saying let's rent a few suites, settle down, and we'll try to track him. I mean, come on. The name of this town is bigger than the town itself. We can find him, easy."

"I'm in," Jason said quietly.

"Of course you are," Shane grumbled. "She's your girlfriend!"

Thunder crackled and rain began to fall.

"But…I guess I'm in too," he added after a second.

"Me, too."

"Let's get back to the car," Jason said.

The friends agreed and they began the walk back to their car.

* * *

Nate turned a corner and stopped so he could catch his breath.

"Daddy?" Caleb called for his dad's attention.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Why do we keep running away from those people?" Caleb asked.

"No reason," Nate panted "I just...don't want to see them right now."

Thunder rumbled and a light sheet of water came down from the heavens.

"Dang it," Nate grumbled. "Come on, Caleb." He started walking, fast, towards his apartment

He stopped under the garage overhang and punched in the code to open the garage door. He walked past his Honda Civic and unlocked the door leading inside.

"I'm all wet," Caleb complained, his brown curls hanging, soaked, in his eyes.

"Here, let me get that coat off of you," Nate said as he yanked off his shoes and coat. Then, he bent down and unbuttoned Caleb's raincoat.

"Thanks, daddy," Caleb said, giving Nate a messy kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, boys," a quiet voice called. "How was your walk?"

"Hi-hi!!" Caleb said, running to the front living space.

"Caleb, you're tracking!" Nate called after him, then sighed, shaking his head. The little wet footprints were a common thing on the hardwood floor now a days.

Caleb ignored him and curled up next to the person on the couch.

Nate entered the room.

"Hi, Nate," the voice greeted him, and another smile brightened Nate's serious expression.

There, wrapped in a blanket, looking pale but content, was Caitlyn Elizabeth Gellar.

* * *

**Alyssa- You didn't _honestly _think we'd kill a character, right? Insulting, isn't it, guys?**

**Angie- very!! I was so scared like no kidding!! We had this planned out so well, I never thought people were going to react like that...it was kinda funny though!! (: P)**

**Mya- I'm ashamed that you would think we killed Nate's beloved! Down right shocked! But we stilL love you guys! So REVIEW!!**


	4. Ewww!

**Hello everybody!! Angie here!! Two updates in one day!! wow we really spoil you guys!! lol!! this is my favorite chapter so far!! hope you guys like it too!!**

* * *

Shane sat on his bed in the suite, staring out at the moon, dimmed by the window. He fingered the fringy pillow he held in his lap.

A deep sigh heaved his chest and he flopped back on the bed.

He knew something was wrong with him and Mitchie. He just couldn't figure out how to fix it!

_She's just so… rude sometimes, _Shane thought. _But she wasn't always like this._

What had changed? And when?

_Well…after Caitlyn and Nate left, she was so quiet, for the longest time. And then, she joined the group and then…_

And then what? He couldn't remember.

He did remember, vaguely, trying to find Nate and Caitlyn after they left, but nothing had come up.

_And suddenly, Mitchie was the way she is now, _Shane thought ruefully.

He missed Mitchie, his sweet Mitchie.

He got up and went to the door connecting his and Mitchie's suite.

"Hey, Mitch?" he called. "Can I come in?

"Yes. Why?"

Shane peeked in the room to see Mitchie sitting on her bed, strumming her guitar. He came, surprisingly hesitant, and came to sit next to her. The song was beautiful.

"That's nice," he murmured, playing with her hair. "Did you write that?"

"Hardly. I'm making it up as I go along," Mitchie answered, not looking him in the eyes.

"Oh." After a long silence, Shane said "We need to talk."

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us?" Mitchie's voice was sad.

"Well…" Shane shifted uncomfortably. "It seems like…like you don't seem to…to like me anymore. You seem so…distant and impatient and…I'm confused."

"Then break up with me."

Shane froze. "What?

"If you think that, then break up with me." Mitchie turned to him, eyes hard. "I don't want someone thinking that about me. And…sometimes you just seem so stupid to me."

Shane felt his temper growing. "Fine. Do you even care?"

Mitchie shrugged.

"You've changed, for the worst I presume,"

With a small growl, Shane got up and walked back to his suite, slamming the door.

A clear, sparkling tear rolled slowly down Mitchie's cheek, as her heart broke in two.

* * *

"Hey," Nate said, coming to the couch and kissing Caitlyn's forehead.

"Hey," Caitlyn answered, smiling before repeating "How was your walk?"

"Wet."

Caitlyn giggled slightly, then her eyes traced over Nate's face. "Your face is flushed," she realized. "Were you running?"

Nate bit his lip, debating.

"We were running from-" Caleb started to say from his new spot on the floor, surrounded by his toy cars.

Nate quickly interrupted. "-From the rain. The rain decided to come early."

Caitlyn watched Nate's face. He quickly mouthed "Later" and she nodded.

Nate shivered. "Caleb, come here. Let me take off those boots."

Caleb sat down in front of him and obediently let his dad tug off the getting-smaller-by-the-second boots.

"Go put these away in the closet," Nate said. "Then, turn on the thermostat."

"Okay, daddy." Caleb ran off, and Nate knelt in front of Caitlyn.

He took her hands and frowned. "You're hands are freezing," he scolded. "Why didn't you turn on the heat earlier?" He dropped her left hand and took her right in both of his, rubbing it to get them warm again.

"Um," Caitlyn bit her lip. "I…I couldn't."

Nate switched hands, his chocolate eyes moving up to meet Caitlyn's hazel ones. "Did you take your medicine?" he asked in a low voice.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah."

Nate nodded, switching her hands again, while contemplating in his mind.

_It's only temporary, _he said. _Don't worry. She'll be fine by tomorrow._

"That's good," he said, letting her hands drop. She flexed her fingers and smiled.

"Thanks, Nate," she said softly. "That felt good."

Nate smiled back, and kissed her softly. "How did that feel?" he asked.

"Even better."

"Good." Nate kissed her again. Caitlyn deepened the kiss and they stayed like that for several seconds, before Caleb came trotting back.

"Ewwwwww!" he cried and his parents broke apart, grinning. Nate leaned his forehead against hers, letting their noses touch and his arms wind around her waist.

"Daddy, the heat isn't working," Caleb announced.

"What?" Nate looked up, then stood up to look at the meter on the wall. It was on high. Nate frowned and waved his hand in front of the radiator.

Nothing.

"Uh, oh," he muttered, then walked to the counter, where a nice pile of envelopes waited for him. With growing worry, he shifted through them.

Electricity bill…advertisement...junk mail…Utility bill…

Oops.

"Uh…"

"Did you forget to pay the bills again?" Caitlyn asked, smiling.

"Well…"

"Oh, Nathan," Caitlyn sighed, rolling her eyes playfully. "When will you learn?"

Nate reddened and smiled back. "Tell you what," he said. "I'll make dinner then I'll pay it, I promise."

"_After _dinner?" Caitlyn's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah..well…Caleb's hungry," Nate said defensively.

"No I'm not, daddy." Caleb smiled charmingly up at him. "Not at all."

"Oh, yes you are," Nate said picking him up and sitting with him and Caitlyn on the couch, "You're very hungry."

"No."

"Yes, Caleb." Nate was desperate. He really, really, didn't want to have to sit for half an hour sorting out the bills. "You really, really are."

Caleb only grinned, shook his head and put his thumb in his mouth.

"Thanks, sport," Nate groaned.

"Nate…"Caitlyn started to say.

"Fine," Nate grumbled, getting up.

**Two Hours Later…**

Nate put the last dish away, and grabbed his reading glasses from the table. He hadn't needed them before, but suddenly words seemed more like smudges on the papers instead of what they were suppose to look like.

"Story time?" Caleb asked eagerly.

"Go get the book," Nate smiled.

"Yay!" Caleb hopped up and ran to his small room.

Caitlyn got up slowly from the table and stretched out on the couch again. Nate wandered over to her and curled up behind her, his arms winding around her front.

"Here!" Caleb scurried back and curled up next to his mother.

"'_Charlotte's Web_?'" Nate asked. "This one is a bit long…"

"Can we read it piece by piece?" Caleb pleaded. "Chapter a night?"

Nate smiled. "Sure. You first, Cait, or me?"

"I'll read first." Caitlyn took the book, turned lightly to the front page. The boys relaxed as her warm voice began the first line.

"'_Where's Papa going with that ax?' said Fern to her mother as they were setting the table for breakfast..."_

* * *

**Alyssa- I loved Charlotte's Web when I was in third grade. How about you guys?**

**Angie- Thee cutest book ever! So how did you like it!? Review Review Review!!**

**Mya- I liked that book, Reviews are for the awesome, we're pretty awesome! REVIEW!**


	5. Way Too Long!

Nate gently pulled the sheets over Caleb, and smiled down at his little sleeping son. Caleb slept with one thumb in his mouth, his teddy bear hooked in his other arm, his breathing deep and even.

Nate tiptoed back outside and sat down next to Caitlyn, who was watching the news.

"Anything on…them?" Nate asked softly.

Even when they tried, they could not forget their friends. They watched the news and music channels for updates, and frequently taped new music videos.

Caitlyn shook her head. "No."

"Oh." After a long, uncomfortable silence on Nate's part, he sighed and said "Well…I have something."

"Huh?"

"Remember…when we got home, and it had looked like we were running?" Nate asked nervously.

"Yes…"Caitlyn turned to him, frowning.

"Well," Nate sighed. "We were. And…it wasn't from the rain…it was from…" He bit his lip.

Caitlyn's eyes went huge and the remote dropped from her hand. "You saw them?" she whispered. "Here? In town? You _saw them_?"

Nate nodded and picked the remote back up.

Caitlyn stared at him, then dropped her gaze to the blanket. "Oh," she said mildly. "Well…well that's…that's…odd. I mean, it's such a small town…"

Nate nodded again.

"What did you do?" Caitlyn asked. "How did they find you?"

"Caleb and I-" Nate started but was interrupted by

"THEY SAW CALEB?!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, no. _Oh, no._"

"Ironically," Nate murmured. "That's exactly what I thought. What should we do?"

"I don't know. Oh, _Nate _if they find us…if they tell anyone…"Caitlyn was close to tears.

Nate gathered her in a hug, and stroked her hair. "I know," he said. "I know. Don't worry. I know my brothers. They wouldn't tell anyone."

"But…if they do. What if they find us?" Caitlyn's voice rose in panic.

"Shh, you'll wake Caleb," Nate sighed. "And...i don't know. I want him to grow up with a normal life, like you do. But…" he added ruefully. "That's getting harder to do, isn't it?"

"Yes," Caitlyn agreed.

A half hour later, both were still awake in bed. Nate had curled up on his side and was staring broodingly at the wall. Caitlyn was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling fan.

Eventually, Nate sat up and sighed. "Caity?" he asked. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." She slowly sat up and automatically, Nate wrapped an arm around her back to support her.

"Can't sleep, either?" he asked.

"No," she sighed, curling up against him.

He kissed the top of her head, pulling her in for another hug.

"I thought of something…" he said softly.

"What?"

"Well…it'd be for the good of Caleb and you…"Nate said quickly.

"What?" Caitlyn demanded.

Hesitantly, though Nate hated the idea, he said "I…I could leave."

* * *

"What a day," Callie said as she lay on the bed in the suite.

Jason nodded his head in agreement as he fluffed his pillow before lying down as well.

There was silence for a few moments, that is until Callie broke it.

"Jason,"

"Yeah," he replied as he turned on his side, facing her.

"Can you promise me something," she said, her tone getting serious.

"Sure, anything,"

"Promise me, that we are never going to be like Shane and Mitchie," she started, "They used to be so happy and now look at them,"

Jason pressed his lips on to hers.

"Promise," he said.

This time Callie was the one that initiated the kiss. Jason deepened the kiss and he pulled her on top of himself. He ran his tongue against hers, asking for entrance. She happily obliged. His tongue roamed her mouth, searching every crook and crevice of it. Callie moaned as Jason ran his hands up a down her sides, her own hands entangling themselves in his hair. Jason's hand disappeared under her shirt and he massaged her stomach. Callie pulled the hem of Jason's shirt and started to pull it up. She got it off him, he did the same to hers. He threw it across the room, never seperating from the kiss. She untied the knot of his pajama pants as he pulled her shorts. Callie was in nothing but a black lacy number and Jason in just his boxers. Jason started reaching for the clasp on her bra when he heard a camera shutter.

Callie looked to her side and saw Shane standing at the door that connected their suites together.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Callie demanded as she pulled the sheets off the bed to cover herself.

"Way too long," Shane replied chuckling. "Jason, dude, you are in for some serious black-"

"GET OUT!"

Shane took a hint and ducked out, just before the lamp shattered against the wall.

"BLACKMAILING!" he shouted from the other end of the room. A second later, the thoroughly embarrasses couple heard his snickering laughter, full of evil and menace.

"I swear," Jason growled. "One day, he is seriously going to regret this."

"But not now," Callie said.

"Nope!" Jason's smile made Callie's heart shudder as he kissed her again.

An hour later, they were sleeping peacefully in the bed, and Shane was busy on his laptop….

* * *

**Alyssa: GASP Jason has an evil, violent side, and I think we all know that Shane has always had an evil side, right guys?! Or ang, since Mya isn't here MUAHAHAHA!**

**Angie: Lol!! yupp!! nobody tell her that we updated!! it will be our little secret!!shhh!! and remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	6. Im Scared!

"What!?" Caitlyn yelled as she got off the bed.

"Caitlyn, calm down," Nate said.

"How can you tell me that you want to leave and then expect me to calm down, are you insane?" Caitlyn yelled tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"It was just a suggestion," he said, reaching for her hand. "Please, come back to bed. You'll freeze."

"Stop that," she grumbled, reluctantly climbing back into the bed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop being so caring, especially right after you say you could leave. How could you say that? How could you? Nate, what good would that do?"

They were kneeling on their knees in front of each other. Caitlyn's hands were resting on her legs, trembling. Nate reached out and took her cold hands in his, and sighed.

"I mean," he said softly. "That I could track my brothers down and go with them. I'll say that you went off to college…"

"And Caleb?" Caitlyn interrupted. "I'm sure they saw you do something fatherly. You're just that kind of person!" She sighed and slid onto his knees. His hands left her hands and moved to her waist, steadying her.

"What else can we do?" Nate asked softly.

Caitlyn let out a long breath. She took Nate's face gently in her hands and stared him straight in the eyes. "Nate," she whispered urgently. "We agreed to stay together. And that's what we're gonna do, even if it means running for our lives…for the sake of Caleb's. Understand?"

He nodded. "I didn't like the idea," he mumbled. "I was just thinking of you and Caleb."

She quickly pressed her lips to his. "I know."

He smiled and kissed her again. She deepened the embrace, curling against him.

He rolled back so they were laying on the bed.

"Nate,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm scared,"

Nate sat up, Caitlyn did too.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Of everything, Nate what if they do find us, what are we going to tell them, what's going to happen?" Caitlyn questioned.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I don't know,"

That's all that he could say.

He pulled her back down and kissed her again.

"What's going to happen?" he thought.

What?

--

_I can't believe Caitlyn's dead, _Mitchie thought as she stood out on the small balcony of her suite. _I just…can't! Caitlyn, my best friend! The one who was there for all that time on tour._

_And the one who left me. Left me and everyone else to run off with my boyfriend's brother!_

Her hands clenched on the railing as tears rolled down her face. Why?

"How could you, Caitlyn?" she whispered.

The light in the suite next door to her suddenly flickered off. It was Shane's light. Mitchie bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.

It didn't seem right to leave Shane the way she had. She still loved him, only sometimes…it just got so hard to be around him.

"After all," she murmured. "I'm not the nicest person around anymore."

Sighing, Mitchie left the balcony and walked to Shane's door. "Shane?" she whispered, knocking softly, "Shane, can…can I come in?"

A pause. Then, he answered "Sure" and the light flicked back on.

Mitchie stepped inside. Shane was sitting on his bed, knees brought up to his chest, staring at her.

"Yes?" he asked.

She padded over to the bed and sighed again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being the bitch I know I'm being. I just…I don't know. After Caitlyn left…she was like my sister, Shane. I loved her like a sister…like you love Nate. And…oh, Shane, she's gone! And I feel so horrible because this whole time I've been half hating her for leaving." Tears ran faster.

Shane stared at her for another second, then pulled her onto the bed with him, hugging her close.

"I know," he said, sighing as well. Mitchie sniffed and curled closer to him.

"And Nate's alive," she added. "With Caitlyn's kid. Shane, we have to find him!"

"I know we do," he murmured. "We'll go searching tomorrow." He paused, then ventured. "Are…are we still broken up?"

"I…I think," she said reluctantly. "But just for a little while."

"Oh."

There was a very awkward silence.

"Well we should probably get to bed," Shane said.

"Yeah," she said.

She got off the bed and started walking towards the door connecting their rooms. She stopped right before opening the door.

"Hey Shane,"

"Yeah,"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Nothing would make me happier,"

Shane lifted the sheets to give her an entrance into the bed. Mitchie got under them and face the opposite direction from him. Once she had drifted off to sleep, Shane turned around to see that she had fallen asleep towards his back. He turned around so that he faced her. Shane stroked her cheek.

"I love you Mitchie," he whispered.

* * *

**Angie-Hello everyone!! well technacly this is the end...so bye everybody!! how did you like it!? man are you guys in for a lot of surprises...-laughs deviously- REVIEWS!!**


	7. Aminal Crackers!

Mitchie came to, feeling very warm. She didn't open her eyes, even though she was awake. Something felt oddly at peace right then. It was a familiar thing, yet different, because she hadn't done it in a while.

What was it?

She opened her eyes slightly, then closed them again, sighing and cuddling closer to the warm body beside her.

Oh yes. Now she remembered.

She'd spent the night in Shane's bed, like they used to, back when they were on tour.

Her head was on his chest, his arm around her. Shane still slept, breathing deeply, beside her.

Mitchie felt herself lulling back into unconsciousness. Faintly, though she thought it was a part of her next dream, she heard a camera phone go off, like someone had taken a picture. She ignored it, however, and sank back into her peaceful abyss.

* * *

Jason and Callie trembled with silent laughter as they tiptoed back into Jason's suite. They collapsed on the bed and broke into laughter.

"Didn't even notice!" Callie gasped, flopping over Jason's stomach. "God, classic. How did the picture turn out?"

"Excellent!" Jason said, handing her the phone before rolling over so they lay on their sides in front of each other.

"Perfect," Callie said, smiling. It was a rather cute picture, she'd admit. Shane was asleep, looking darling even to Callie's eyes, and Mitchie was cuddled against him, a slight smile on her lips.

"Absolutely perfect."

"Yep."

Callie looked at Jason. He was staring back at her, his hazel eyes searching her face, his expression black, but serious.

"What?" she whispered, not used to seeing him like that.

"Nothing." Jason reached out and stroked her cheek with his smooth hand.

Callie placed a tender kiss upon his lips.

"I love you," Jason said, his hands slipping under her shirt.

* * *

"It's official!" Caitlyn announced the next morning, slamming the refrigerator door. "We have absolutely _no _food left in this house….er…apartment."

"Huh?" Nate looked up from the newspaper, eyes confused behind his glasses. "What do you mean?" He got up and opened the cupboard. "We still have…pasta and Lucky charms…"

"I want Lucky Charms!" Caleb cried, running over and hugging Nate's leg. "Pweeeeaaassse?"

"Sugared cereal? You wish, sport," Nate said, picking up his son and smiling. "You finish your…what are you eating?"

"Cereal bar!"

"Okay. You finish your cereal bar."

"Dang it." Caleb wiggled out of his father's grasp and went back to his seat.

"See what I mean?" Caitlyn asked, smiling. "No food. Not even enough for lunch. How much money do we have left?"

"Uh…." Nate reached for his wallet. "Fifty bucks. But I think I can safely take out some more." Though it ashamed him, he had come to taking small amounts of money out of Connect 3's bank account, their earnings. Caitlyn tried to tell him it was a part of his, and he had a right, but to him, it still felt like stealing his brothers' money.

"No, no," Caitlyn took the money and smiled. "This is good. I'll take Caleb and run to the grocery store today."

"Okay." Nate kissed her and smiled. "That sounds fine. Besides, I hate pasta."

* * *

"UGH!" Mitchie growled, shoving the mini 'fridge door closed.

"What?" asked Shane, poking his head through the door.

"No Oreos! Not one! It's a tragedy." Mitchie sniffed miserably. Oreos were her favorite treat. Suddenly, she brightened and turned an eager look at her recent ex. "Shane…?"

"NO!" he shouted so loud she jumped. "MINE!" he dove away from the door, the sound of the fridge door opening and closing.

"GIMME!!!!!!!"

"MINE, TORRES, MINEEEEE!!!"

"Give them to me Shane!" Mitchie ran in the room to find Shane calmly eating his Oreo cookies on his bed. He grinned, showing off his black-cookie-goop covered teeth. "No."

Mitchie growled and dove onto the bed, reaching for the cookies. Or rather, cookie…the last one, still in Shane's hand.

Her tackle was one a football player would be proud to call a tackle. Shane nearly fell off the bed.

And the last…Oreo…cookie… flew out of his hand, towards...the open bathroom.

Why, would you ask, is the bed near the bathroom?

Good question. Shane had guessed that the hotel owner was afraid of…accidents that might occur if a person was sick and too far from the bathroom.

In any case, right now it was a bad thing.

_Plink._

"NOO!!!!" the ex-couple shouted as the cookie landed in the toilet. They hopped up and peered inside.

"I'm not eating _that_," Shane said.

"Neither am I," Mitchie said. "Way to go, Gray, you killed the cookie." She smacked him on the arm, like she used to, and, turning on heel, marched from the room, Shane following her.

"It wasn't my fault!!" he whined. "You tackled me!"

"You're the one who let go in the first place," Mitchie sniffed.

"Whatever." Shane left, shutting the door after him. Mitchie sighed.

_I better head to the grocery store, _she thought. _I owe Shane a cookie and I want some, too._

She knocked on Shane's door and called out "Shane, want to come with me to the grocery store?"

"No, thanks," Shane called back. "GET MORE OREOS!"

"Duh," Mitchie said. She knocked on Jason's room, but there was no answer. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her purse, slipped on her jacket and walked to the grocery store.

* * *

"Okey-dokey, Caleb," Caitlyn said. "Do you want anything?"

Caleb smiled charmingly up at his mother, his chocolate eyes almost hidden behind his brown curls.

"Aminal crackers?" he asked hopefully.

Caitlyn sighed. "Okay, I'll let you slide on those. Go get them, they're on the next aisle."

* * *

Mitchie walked in to the heated store, happy to get out of the cold. She grabbed the nearest basket and just about skipped down the aisles.

"Oreos, Torres, Oreos," she mumbled. "Nothing mo—OH! CHEETOS!"

After several minutes, her basket was full.

"Now…what else is there?" Mitchie asked. "Oh, duh, Oreos. Torres, what would I do without you?"

She walked to the cookie aisle, and stopped when she saw a tiny boy with curly brown hair and a "Connect 3!" sweatshirt, hopping up and down, one arm extended towards a shelf. "C'mon!" he whined. "Pwease come down? I wanna eat you!"

Mitchie smiled and walked over to the boy.

"Do you need some help, sweetie?" she asked. The boy looked at her, his eyes staring into hers, and suddenly she was reminded of Nate. He has the same eye color…and a little bit of lighter color around that color, like Caitlyn's…

_You're seeing things, _she scolded herself.

"Yes, pwease." The child's voice broke her thoughts. "The aminal crackers won't come down."

Mitchie smiled at the child's young voice and grabbed the box of cookies. "There you go, sweetie. Where's your mommy?" Her parental instincts told her the boy should not be wandering alone in a store.

"Thank you," the boy said, taking the box gratefully. "And my mommy is over there. Wait here, I'll get her." The boy trotted off before Mitchie could say anything.

She sighed and looked around for the Oreos. Her search led her towards the direction the boy had run off.

"Here, here, mommy! Come!"

Suddenly, the boy came trotting loyally back around the corner, a lady in tow. Mitchie looked up at their approach and smiled at the lady.

"Hi," she said politely. "You must be his-"

She stopped cold, eyes widening. The woman stared back, while the boy stood between them, grinning.

The basket fell from Mitchie's hand, the contents spilling onto the floor.

She was staring into the eyes of Caitlyn Gellar.

* * *

Angie- OMGEEEEE!! I'm sooo sorry that we havent updated in like -check imaginary watch- FOREVER!! it wont happen again!! Review!

Alyssa- I'm heartbroken but i love this chapter!

Maria- Love sux! I'm broken...Can't think. I hope you like the chapter. REVIEW IT OR MY HEART WILL BREAK MORE!!! :(


	8. The Four Words She Wanted To Hear

Callie smiled at Jason and ran her hands through his hair. "You're hair is soft," she murmured. "Did you know that?"

"No," Jason said, eyes innocent. "Your skin is soft, though. Did _you_ know _that_?" He petted her cheek and she stuck his tongue out at him.

"Grr you."

"I know."

He smiled at his words and sighed. Callie frowned. Something was up.

"Are you okay, Jason?" she asked. "You seem…distracted."

"I'm okay." He didn't look at her, his gaze on the ceiling.

"No, you're not," Callie pressed for his confession. "What is it, Jason? Please tell me."

"Well…" He started to answer, then stopped. "No, never mind. You'll laugh at me."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No. I promise."

"You will. I know it." He set his face in stubborn, childish frown. It was comical, so Callie laugh. Bad idea.

"See?! You _will _laugh. I haven't even asked yet and you're already laughing!!" Jason's eyes were hurt.

"Oh, Jason," Callie sighed. "I was laughing at your—ask what?" she asked, catching Jason's slip-up.

"Nothing," Jason mumbled, sighing again.

"C'mon," Callie insisted. "Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_No._"

"_Please_."

"NO!"

Callie jumped and sighed. "I thought you loved me," she said in a sad voice.

"I do!" Jason looked surprised. "What makes you question that?"

"If you love me," Callie continued. "Then tell me what you want to ask me."

"Well…"

"Please?" She leaned down and kissed him gently. When he tried to deepen it, she pulled away. Jason glowered.

"Devil," he hissed. "Tempting a person like that."

"I know." Callie shrugged.

"Fine!" Jason said. "I'll ask. But when you laugh at me, then…I'll be hurt."

"I won't."

"Okay…" Jason took a deep breath. "I can't do this properly but…Well, we've officially been dating five years now, right?"

"Yes…" Callie answered cautiously.

"A day ago," Jason continued. "You wanted to make sure we didn't end up like Mitchie and Shane, right?"

As if on cue, the couple heard a crash and Shane saying "MINE TORRES!!"

"Uh…" Callie didn't want to even know _half _of it.

"Right…I didn't plan that, by the way," Jason said. "They are just extremely accurate."

"Okay."

"Anyway, where was I?" Jason paused then smiled. "Oh yeah, now I remember. I want to make sure we don't end up like Mitchie and Shane."

And then, Callie heard the five words she'd wanted hear from the moment Jason and her and started dating.

"Callie…will you…marry me?"

* * *

NO!!! Caitlyn's mind howled. WHY?!!!

Mitchie was here. Which meant the rest of them were surely close by.

Their secret…

Caitlyn tried to decide to either run or knock Mitchie unconscious. Before she could make a decision…

"Caitlyn?"

Mitchie's familiar voice made her remember so many things…but she stepped back anyway, grabbing Caleb's hand.

"Oh, _Caitlyn, _is that you?" Mitchie whispered, taking a step towards her. "Caitlyn…it's me. Mitchie Torres."

Caitlyn stared back at Mitchie like she was a hunter…and Caitlyn was the cornered wolf.

"Caitlyn?"

_RUNNN!!!!! _Caitlyn's mind screamed.

So she did, dropping her basket and car keys along the way, while scooping a very confused, very hungry little Caleb.

--

Mitchie stood in shock after her friend, then ran after her. Caitlyn had disappeared out the store, but when Mitchie got outside, she just saw Caitlyn disappear around the corner.

Something shiny caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up.

"Car keys," she murmured, before taking off after her best friend.

Ten minutes later, Caitlyn disappeared in an apartment building on the first floor. The door slammed and Mitchie ran up the porch, gasping, before crouching under an open window.

"Caitlyn!" she heard the familiar voice of Nate exclaim. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Mitchie could hear Caitlyn gasping for breath, and then the tiny voice of her son say

"One of the people found us, daddy."

Mitchie wanted to shriek. _DADDY?!!! So cute!_

"WHAT?!"

Footsteps, then

"Are you okay?" Nate asked worriedly.

It sounded like Caitlyn was crying.

"I...it was…Mitchie, Nate!" she sobbed. "It was…her! My best friend!"

"Shh…it's okay."

"No it's not! Everything, everything, ruined, oh Caleb is going to be…and then you'll be…and I'll—"

Muffled sobbing followed, like Caitlyn was sobbing into Nate's chest. Mitchie peeked up, and indeed, that was what she saw.

She saw more things, as well.

Nate was blond, first off, and so pale. He must have lost fifty pounds from the last time she saw him! And he was diabetic! His face was tight, the knuckles on his hands stood out and his shirt hung very loosely on him…and it was a shirt that, five years ago, had been almost too small.

Mitchie's eyes filled with tears. _Do they even have enough to eat? _She wondered.

Caitlyn looked just as bad, only a little bit better. Her legs shook under her sobs, and she was very thin, but better off looking than Nate.

The boy was skinny, even for a five year old. His face wasn't very round as it should have been, but he looked well fed.

Suddenly, Mitchie understood.

They didn't have enough to eat. Nate gave most of his food to Caitlyn on those days…and she'd give it to their child.

_They're starving! _She realized.

"Nate I…I think I left the car," Caitlyn choked out suddenly.

"Don't worry," Nate sighed, rubbing her back. "I'll go get it. Give me the keys."

Caitlyn silently reached for the keys in her pocket, then froze. She pulled away and checked everywhere. Then, with another wail, crashed back into Nate's arms, shaking and crying "I dropped them! I…dropped them!"

Mitchie slowly ducked down and reached into her pocket, pulling out the keys she'd found.

And then…Mitchie Torres had an idea.

* * *

Angie- hey every one! i really dont have anything to say except the fact that since me and mya will be starting homeschooling...you guys will be getting updates a lot quicker!

Alyssa- Still heartbroken but totally enjoying where this story is going. REVIEW PEOPLE!!!

Mya- alyssa wrote it all. mya is busy and alyssa is awesome. all hail alyssa. mya is like planning on kicking a girlsa ass to next tuesday. cuz mya is uber mad. and mya shopuld probably stop talking in the 3rd person. but mya will not be silenced!!!


	9. Chef Boyardee

**WOOO! NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

**

"Yes," she whispered. "I will, Jason.

"I will."

* * *

Mitchie walked back to the store.

She had five hundred dollars in her wallet and she knew how to use it.

"Let's see," she murmured to herself, walking the aisles. "What does a starving family need so they can make a lot of food?"

Flour, for one thing. Milk…eggs…

Hmm. How many food groups were there? "Grain," Mitchie recited. "Fruits, Vegetables, Protein, Dairy, Oils…I think. What I need…" she concluded "Are some big boxes."

After sweet-talking the manager, Mitchie had six huge cartons in her position. She filled the first with whole-grain cereals, pasta, bread, beans, and other foods like that. She did the same with the other boxes, following the food group chart she had mentally stored in her mind.

And then she bought her Oreos.

* * *

"Nate," sobbed Caitlyn. "What if she finds us?"

"It's okay," Nate murmured. "We'll think of something…"

"Daddy," Caleb whispered suddenly. "I'm…I'm hungry."

"Oh great," Caitlyn said.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Well not only did I leave the car, but I didn't get the groceries," Caitlyn explained burying her head in her hands.

"Caitlyn," Nate said lifting her chin, "It's okay, I'll get them later, don't worry about it,"

Caitlyn reluctantly nodded.

"Come on Caleb," Nate said, "Let's go find something to make for lunch,"

"Okay Daddy," Caleb said, following his father to the kitchen.

Caitlyn laid down on the couch and watched the ceiling fan spin, what happened in the store kept replaying in her mind.

* * *

Mitchie sat in Nate and Caitlyn's car, several boxes neatly packed in the trunk and backseat. She was about to start the car when she received a text message.

_Whats taking so long?? -Shane_

Mitchie inwardly debated on whether to tell Shane.

_I'll be back in a while –Mitchie_

When he didn't reply for a minute, she started the car and drove slowly down the block. She'd memorized where that tiny place of an apartment was, and soon pulled up to the curb.

"Okey-dokey," she murmured, turning off the car and putting the keys on the seat after she'd climbed out. "The Indian has arrived with food for the pilgrims." **Alyssa alert- HAH THANKSGIVING THEME! See how I did that? MUAHAHAHA I have no idea why I laughed but MUAHAHAHAHA**

She hopped up the stairs and ran the doorbell, then darted away like a jackrabbit being chased by a coyote, across the street and behind some bushes.

And then…she waited.

_Ding, dong._

Caitlyn looked at the door, eyes filled with fear. "It's her!" she gasped. "It's Mitchie! She must have gone for the boys and Callie! Oh, Nate, what are we going to do?!"

"Shh," Nate whispered. "Get Caleb and get ready to run out the back door." He untangled himself from her arms and crept up to the window.

Caitlyn held her breath as he looked outside.

"Caitlyn!" Nate exclaimed, jumping up and fumbling with the locks. "It's…it's…"

"What?"

"It's the _car_!" he shouted joyfully as he burst outside and ran to his metal baby. Caitlyn's jaw dropped as she leaned out and looked at the street. Nate was examining the car, then opened the door. Reaching down, he picked up the keys and glanced in the back of the car.

The keys dropped and his shoulders slumped.

Caitlyn's blood ran cold.

"What is it?" she called in the loudest voice she dared.

"It's…it's full of…"

"Of…?"

"FOOD!"

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Hang on…I'll be up in a second."

"Okay…"

She backed away.

"What is it, mommy?" Caleb asked from the kitchen table. "Is Daddy okay?"

"He's…he's fine, I hope," Caitlyn said quietly, walking to her son. "I don't really know."

They were silent for a second, then Caleb said timidly "Mommy? That lady was nice. She got my aminal crackers for me, even though you dropped them. And she wanted to see if you were around."

Caitlyn sighed. "I know, honey, I know. It's…it's complicated, really. I'll tell you when you're older."

"When I'm five?"

Caitlyn smiled. "That's coming up pretty soon, huh? I forgot. Maybe then, honey, maybe."

"Caitlyn! Look!" Suddenly Nate stumbled in the door, carrying two huge crates stacked on top of each other. "Look!"

He dumped them on the rickety table, surprising himself that it still stood even with the weight, then tore the boxes open.

"See?" he whispered. "Look, Caitlyn, just look. Bread and beans and cereal and pasta and rice and flour and…and…look, in this one it's canned milk, yogurt, regular milk…"

Caitlyn's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. "How do you know it's for us?"

"It was in our car," Nate said. "And this note was attached to all the boxes."

He handed it to her while Caleb reached in one of the crates and stared at the bounty, which was more food then he'd ever seen.

_To Nate, Caitlyn and Jr._

"I don't know this handwriting," she whispered. "It's…it's not _hers_, but…who?"

"And that's only half of it!" Nate exclaimed suddenly. "Hold on a moment." He raced out and soon returned with three more boxes, which he put on the floor.

"Look, they're labeled!" Caleb exclaimed. He couldn't read very well but he could tell. "This one says d…dare…" He peered at the box, frowning.

"Dairy," Caitlyn whispered. "And this is Produce…and Wheat…"

"And Meat!" Nate said. "Thank _god._" He opened it and reached in. With a yelp he pulled out a can and jumped for joy.

"CHEF BOYARDEE'S RAVOILLI!" he shouted. "And in the largest size!" he hugged the can like it was his mother. "Whoever this person it, I love him."

"Aww, I love you, too, Nate," a voice said. All three spun around to see who had spoken, but there was no one there.

"As a brother, of course," the voice continued. "Loving you like Caitlyn does is a job for Caitlyn."

And Mitchie Torres stepped out into view.

* * *

**GASP! UPDATE PART HAS BEEN DONE..NOW ITS YOUR TURN TO DO THE REVIEWING PART!**


	10. Get Out

**hey everyone! yesterday when i updated i had put up the wrong chapter, adn i after my co writers yelled at me (i was half asleep okay! dont get mad!) i finally put up the right chappie! ENJOY!**

* * *

Nate was the first one to react. Speaking softly, in a low voice he's said "Get out. Now. And take your food and whatever with you."

Caitlyn stared at Nate, startled, but Nate didn't look at her. Instead, he took Caleb by the shoulder and gently pulled him back.

Mitchie stared, hurt, at Nate as well, then replied softly "I can see why you'd say that. I think it's unnecessary."

"Why are you here?" Nate snapped. "Why'd you follow Caitlyn?"

Mitchie sighed and looked down. "I really don't think you should be the one interrogating right now," she whispered. When she looked up, her eyes were full of anger, sadness and confusion. "I should be that one. I should be the one asking."

She took a step forward, and the three took a step backward.

"Like," Mitchie continued. "Why the heck did you leave? Where did you go? Why don't you want my help? How could you? You guys were my best friends!"

Caitlyn and Nate exchanged a glance. Finally, Caitlyn sighed.

"Why don't you stay for dinner," she said softly. "And then…"

"We'll talk." Nate concluded.

* * *

Callie fingered the ring on her finger. It was beautiful, with a large diamond in the very center.

"Jason, it's beautiful," she whispered. "I love it."

"Do you really?" Jason asked hopefully. "Really and truly?"

"Really and truly forever," Callie promised.

Jason smiled and kissed her. "That's…that's good," he finally said.

"Very," Callie agreed.

A few minutes later, when Callie was in the bathroom, Jason just about glided into Shane's suite. Shane ignored him for the most part as he sat in a chair, sadly strumming his guitar.

Jason collapsed on the bed and sighed. "I did it," he announced in an awed voice. "I asked Callie to marry me."

"And?" Shane didn't look up.

"She said yes!"

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

Shane sighed and looked out the window. Jason sat up and frowned at his younger band mate. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong," Jason protested. "Your all sad and quiet and depressed and-"

"I get it, Jason," Shane snapped. "Shut up."

"Sheesh, okay," Jason said. "But, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, okay?" Shane snapped. Jason stared at him. Shane sighed again. "Mitchie broke up with me."

Jason gasped; he hadn't heard that. "Really?" Shane nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Shane snapped, glancing at the dresser, where a tiny black box containing a very pretty ring sat inside the sock drawer. "I don't care."

"Yes you do," Jason argued. "You're the one who was all happy a month ago, telling me you were going to ask Mitchie to-"

"Shut up!" Shane hissed. "I don't need you and your girlfriend-"

"Fiancée," Jason corrected.

"WHATEVER!" Shane said. "I don't need Callie hearing about that then going and telling Mitchie, thank you very much."

"Fine." Jason slid off the bed. "But if I were you, I'd try to fix things between you and Mitch, and _fast_."

"Why?"

"Well, see in my mind I pictured a double wedding—"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

After a very delicious dinner of Chef Boyardee Ravioli, the little family and Mitchie sat in the living room. After a very long silence, Caleb looked up at his father and asked

"Daddy, can we read Charlotte's Web some more?"

Nate sighed. "Okay. One chapter, deal?"

"Deal!" Caleb jumped off Nate's lap and ran to his closet-sized room.

Nate watched him after him and sighed. Mitchie watched him carefully.

"He's a good kid," Nate said softly, so Caleb couldn't hear. "I don't want him mixed up with all of that."

"But, Nate," Mitchie protested. "Do you have any idea what you did to your brothers? They went crazy trying to find you. The both of you," Mitchie added, glancing at Caitlyn, who was curled up in a blanket next to Nate. "And so did I."

"Nate's right," Caitlyn said. "He deserves a regular life."

They sat in silence until Mitchie asked "How does he go to school?"

"Homeschool," Nate answered. "Caitlyn teaches him most days when I'm not-"

CRASH!

Everyone jumped at the sound of a huge crash from Caleb's room, then a tiny wail of a little boy broke the second-long silence.

"CALEB!" Like a rocket, Nate was out of his seat and running to Caleb's room.

Caleb sat in the middle of a bunch of books and an over-turned little bookshelf, sobbing as blood dripped out of his mouth and down his chin.

Nate rescued his son from the wreckage and exclaimed "What happened?!"

"I…-sob- tried to…-gasp-…reach…-whimper-…the book and I…-sob- stood on the… -wail- …bookshelf and it…-whimper- fell down!" –sob, hiccup-

"It's okay," Nate said as he carried him to the bathroom. "You're okay. Shh, stop crying, Caleb, you'll be okay." He hugged him gently and Caleb cried against his shoulder, leaving a bloody stain on his shoulder.

Caitlyn jumped up and ran to them. "What happened?!"

"He fell," Nate whispered. "Trying to get the book. I've got it."

Mitchie watched as Nate opened the bathroom door and sat Caleb down on the counter. Caleb had reduced his sobs to whimpering, while Nate rummaged through the cabinet to find the first-aid kit. He stood back up and gave Caleb another hug.

"Don't worry," he said. "Remember what we do when you get hurt?"

"Fix it?" Caleb asked in a wavery voice. "With Mr. Fluffy and band-aids?"

Mitchie watched this fatherly moment with fascination.

"Yup!" Nate handed Caleb the worn out bear, which was immediately suffocated in Caleb's grip while Nate cleaned the blood from his face. He examined the wound and announced "You just banged your chin, I think, and bit your tongue. Here, we'll put a band-aid right here," he said as he put on under his chin. "And one here…" He put it on Caleb's nose. "And one here!" On his forehead.

'Caleb giggled and dropped the bear to hug Nate around the neck.

"Thanks, Daddy," he whispered. "You always make me feel better."

And, somehow, Mitchie could feel the truth in Caleb's words.


	11. No

**WOOOOOO! NEW CHAPPIE!

* * *

**

"Why do I have to go to sleep now?" Caleb asked. "It's not eight o'clock yet, daddy."

Nate smiled. "Think of it this way: If you go to bed now you can get up earlier."

"But I-"

"Please, Caleb?"

"Okay."

"Good boy." Nate leaned over the bed and kissed his forehead. "'Night, sport."

Caleb was already half asleep and half mumbled, half sighed "'Night, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you, too, kid. Believe me." Nate switched off the light and closed the door. Mitchie was still sitting patiently on the couch.

Nate sat back down and sighed. Mitchie did not give mercy.

"So why did you two pick here, of all places?" she fired off immediately.

"That's obvious, because it was small and in the four years we have lived, here no one has come even close to recognizing us," Nate replied.

"But of course that didn't stop you from taking a few drastic measures," Mitchie pointed out, looking at his different clothes and hair.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie gently took a lock of Caitlyn's now dark red hair and hung it in front of her face.

"You know, you looked better with brown hair, same for you Nate, blonde is definitely not for you," she said with a giggle.

"See I told you that was a stupid idea!" Caitlyn said smacking Nate's arm.

"Well, nothing to do about it now."

"What about money?" Mitchie asked. "You guys look worse than…I mean…"

"We're starving," Nate finished.

"Well…kinda. But," Mitchie repeated. "What about money?"

"HA! What money?" Caitlyn asked. "Nate here doesn't like to take from his precious brothers."

"They earned it!" Nate exclaimed. "Besides," he added. "I work as a part time accountant at a UPS store here in town."

I nodded. "But that's not enough, is it?"

"No," he admitted. "It's not."

There was a very awkward silence, and Mitchie still had a lot of unanswered questions.

"Why?" she asked finally, looking down at her hands.

"Why what?" Caitlyn asked.

"Why did you leave? Why did both of you leave?" Mitchie whispered.

"Did you not see the toddler running around here?" Nate asked. "The press would have had a frenzy if they found out about Caitlyn's pregnancy."

" And I was scared, we both were, at the time we thought leaving was our only option," Caitlyn added, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"But it wasn't, there was four other people on that bus that loved you two, you could have came to us," Mitchie spat, hurt.

"I know," Caitlyn replied softly. "But even you guys couldn't have hidden me…"

"Did you really think we would have abandoned you two? Especially in a time of need? Sure, things would have been tense at first, but you are family," Mitchie said.

They sat in another long moment in silence.

"Did you really believe that we would have turned our backs on you guys just because you were going to have a baby?" Mitchie said, tears starting to fall.

"I don't know, I didn't know, but I guess you wouldn't, But that was never the case. I had to hide…" Caitlyn said, "I'm so sorry Mitchie, I'm sorry."

Nate hugged Caitlyn and Mitchie noticed something.

They were stronger, together. This whole mess had brought them together even more. Nate was so protective of Caitlyn and Caleb now…it was actually very sweet.

Suddenly, Caitlyn gasped. "Nate! It's 7:15! My medicine…"

Nate's eyes widened. "Take it now!" he urged. "I think you'll be okay."

"Okay." Caitlyn hopped up and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Mitchie turned to Nate, confusion written all over her face.

Nate sighed and leaned back onto the back of the couch. "It's a long story," he mumbled, his hands covering his face.

"I have time."

Nate sighed and looked at Mitchie. Mitchie was shocked to see so many emotions in his eyes.

"It happened when Caleb was born," Nate started. "Caitlyn is a strong person. We all thought she'd be okay. But…something went wrong. To this day, we don't know exactly what but…" He stopped, biting his lip, eyes closed again. "It was probably the worst and best day of my life," he whispered, then started over.

"Caitlyn went into labor around eight o'clock. Caleb was born exactly at midnight. That day was a full moon, you know.

"Anyway, there I stood…holding the tiny thing of a child in my arms..." Nate shuddered at what happened next.

"I said 'What should we name him?' Caitlyn had said almost nothing this whole time. But now she looked at the tiny baby I held and whispered

"'Name him Caleb. I've always liked the name. Nate…name him Caleb.' I didn't know what she meant by _me_ naming him Caleb…He was both of ours.

"I turned around to tell the nurse the needed information when suddenly…" Here Nate's face went deathly pale. "Her…her heart monitor went off…her heart had stopped."

Mitchie gasped, eyes wide. Caitlyn remained motionless on the other side of the bathroom door, listening to the narration in horror.

Nate had never told her what had happened…only that she'd passed out. And she remembered…nothing. At all.

Nate spoke again.

"I only remember…spinning around…Caleb was gone suddenly. The nurse had grabbed him…"

Here, Nate was lost for words, only remembering the terrible memory…

_Beep…beep…BEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP_

"_NO!" Nate shouted, spinning around. "Caitlyn!" No. No! NO! _

_He rushed to her bed, only to have one of the male nurses pull him back. "No!" Nate shouted as the doctors crowded around Caitlyn. Nate pulled free and pushed his way to her side, grabbing her getting-colder-by-the-second hand._

"_No!" he gasped, tears running down his face. "Caity, no, please, please. Don't leave me."_

"_You need to get out!" one doctor instructed. A nurse pulled him away._

"_No," Nate whispered in horror. "Caitlyn…"_

"_We're losing her!" another doctor shouted. _

_The horror was only too real._

_But then_

_A gasp, like someone had just been underwater for five minutes and now was trying to breathe…like Caitlyn was trying to breathe. Nate broke free again and ran to her bed. Caitlyn stared up at him with confusion and shock on her face then fainted._

"Nate?" Mitchie whispered when tears started rolling down his face. Her tears had already been and gone.

"They got her back," he whispered brokenly. "But only just. She was awake for barely three seconds before she fainted. Turns out…she wasn't strong enough…"

* * *

**Alyssa-** Okay, after Angie here messed up (don't worry, i forgive you ang) we finally got the right chapters up. This is one of my favorites. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW.

**Angie- **I didnt mess up! I was half asleep!

**Mya-**angie messed up royally..but will anyone let me do the uploading....NOOOOOO! so ha. REVIEW!


	12. Forever

Shane sighed.

Where was Mitchie? She'd left almost an hour ago. It wouldn't take that long…would it?

* * *

Caitlyn pretended not to hear Nate's story as she went back to the living room and curled up beside him, feeling very strange.

She'd died? Like…technically, died?

She didn't like the idea of it. But she hid it under a smile.

"All better," she whispered in Nate's ear, to make him forget.

"Yes," Nate agreed, then muttered quietly "Or you will be. I'll make sure you will be."

Caitlyn hugged him gently then looked at Mitchie, who was watching her carefully.

Suddenly, Mitchie gasped. "I've got to get back to the hotel! Shane and everyone are probably so worried. Come on, we can car pool." And she was up and rambling, grabbing her coat and smiling.

Nate and Caitlyn didn't have the faintest idea of what she was talking about until she said

"Oh, Nate, Shane and Jason will be so glad to have you back! They've missed you so, so much. And Caitlyn, it'll be just like old times on the road, I promise. I'll even help with Caleb!"

"Wait!" Nate shouted. "Wait, wait, just…" he said quieter. "Just…wait. Who said we're going with you?"

"I did," Mitchie said, beaming. "C'mon, guys."

"No," Nate said firmly. "We're not going with you."

Caitlyn nodded. "Don't you see, Mitchie?" she whispered. "We can't because of…of Caleb. And we've been gone so long…the paparazzi would have a field day, trying to ask us both questions and putting out lies mixed with the littlest bit of truth.

"Besides, what about Caleb? A life on the road, as a pop-star's son? Having to have a tutor instead of just a quiet way to get his education? And what about the paparazzi? They'd ask him so many questions…he's barely five, Mitchie!"

By now both the girls were crying. Mitchie nodded.

"I guess…I guess that's right," she sniffed. "But can you at least come visit them? Please?"

"No."

The couple exchanged a glance then it was a three person group hug.

"Please, Mitchie," Nate said suddenly, staring at her. "Please…don't tell anybody. At all. Please. Not even Shane or Callie."

Mitchie stared at him in shock, then sighed.

"I guess it's all for the best," she agreed.

And then she left.

* * *

Mitchie silently crept up the stairs to her room, praying no one would hear her. It was bad enough Nate and Caitlyn were have starved. But now, she couldn't tell anyone about them. Not even Nate's own brothers.

_This is awful! _Mitchie thought. as she slid her room key into the doorknob. _Not only are they starving, but they don't want any help..._

Not that she blamed them. She knew they wanted to keep Caleb safe. It was easily understandable. But why couldn't they even come to see their family? The whole thing was a huge, big mess.

As she stepped inside, her mind began to replay everything she'd learned.

_I can't believe Caitlyn died..._

"Mitchie, where the _hell have you been?!"_

She jumped and looked up at a furious looking Shane.

"Huh?"

"You left hours ago," he growled. _"Where have you been?_"

Mitchie opened her mouth to say something sarcastic to get him off her back, but then closed it.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered. "I...I didn't know how late it was."

"Where were you?" Shane's tone softened slightly.

"I...I can't tell you," Mitchie said quietly. "I really can't.

"Why?"

The coldness had returned.

"Because...I can't," Mitchie cried. "I swear it wasn't anything bad, I just..."

"Fine," he snapped. "Be that way." He turned to leave.

Suddenly, Mitchie's temper went fire red. "Oh don't you be like that, Shane Gray!" she shouted. "I'm sure _you've_ done something wrong before, so don't be going and getting pissed at _me_ if i did something, too, because that's called being a _hypocrite!"_

She bit back her words with horror. She'd just admitted to her ex that she'd done something wrong...even though she hadn't.

_Oh shit. Brilliant, Mitchie, excellent._

Shane glowered. "Whatever." He grabbed the doorknob then looked at her, fire in his dark eyes. But Mitchie caught something else, too.

Was it...hurt?

"Automatically," Shane snarled. "Despite what you've said, I have to conclude you were doing something wrong. You've just confirmed it."

SLAM

Mitchie's legs gave out. As quickly as the fire had come, it was gone, replaced by over-powering sadness. She collapsed on the bed sobbing like she'd never done before.

Now what?

* * *

Shane kicked his door open, kicked the bathroom door and kicked the radiator…which was, unfortunately, steel.

"OWW!!! SHIT! Dammit dammit all god shit!"

He sat on the bed and threw his pillow over his face to cover up the cussing, eventually falling silent.

_I can't believe this_ he thought angrily. _I thought she had changed. Like it used to be...But no, everything is back like it was after…everything.__  
__What is she keeping from me?_

He rolled over and groaned. Everything was so…wrong with the world. He felt like crying.

But Shane Gray doesn't cry…much.

So he kept it in…for the most part.

* * *

Nate sighed and rolled over in bed.

"Caity?"

"Yes?" She sat up. Nate wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to his, his warm hands caressing her sides.

"Do you really think Mitchie is going to keep this quiet?" he whispered.

Caitlyn sighed. "I…I hope so," she whispered back. "I think so. I know Mitchie. She'll keep our secret but…if she thinks strongly enough that we need help…"

"But we do need help," Nate said back, tucking her head under his chin. "I mean, did you see how she looked at us?"

"Huh?"

"She saw me and her eyes got all wide and I could just…just tell she saw how bad off things really are for us. We try to tell each other we're okay but…Caitlyn, I saw a picture of you when you were at the store…when you were four months along. You looked so healthy with color in your cheeks and your face round and your eyes bright…and then you came home and I…I…" He fell silent and Caitlyn kissed his neck.

"I'm fine," she said. "Aren't you the diabetic?"

"That doesn't matter," Nate muttered, his hand slipping to where his insulin pump was attached to his back during the day.

"Yes it does. Remember last month? Your levels went crazy…"

Nate sighed. "Okay. So we need help. But we've gotten it. We have five crates stuff to bursting in the kitchen! We'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"I know so." He kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip. "See?"

Caitlyn smiled, even though he could see, and kissed him again. Soon, they made out like they used to. Nate rolled over and broke away.

"Remember the old days?" he murmured in her ear, nosing her neck. "Before Caleb?"

"Yes," she breathed, barely daring to move.

"I liked those days," he said. "'Cause I could do stuff like this."

He kissed her again, pulling her ever closer, his hands slipping under her shirt. She shuddered in pleasure and kissed him back.

They made out for several seconds…minutes…hours…how long? They didn't know.

"Daddy? Mommy?"

They broke apart and sat up. Caleb stood clutching Mr. Fluffy's paw, Mr. Fluffy himself being dragged on the floor. Caleb's brown curls were ruffled and slept on, his dark eyes wide.

"What is it, Caleb sweetie?" Caitlyn asked.

His lower lip trembled. "I…I had a nightmare," he said. "There were lights and people talking. I was scared."

Nate started.

It was like Caleb was dreaming of…of _paparazzi_.

"Can I sleep here?" Caleb continued.

"Of course," Caitlyn said.

"Yeah," Nate agreed. "C'mon sport." He lifted the sheets and Caleb ran over, jumped in the bed, and curled between his parents. He put his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Thank woo," he said tiredly. "I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy."

"We love you too, Caleb," Nate said, stroking his cheek. "Always know that."

Caleb nodded and in a few seconds was breathing deeply in sleep.

Caitlyn looked at Nate. He looked back and sighed.

"Forever?" he asked.

"Forever," she agreed. They lay down, covering Caleb with a blanket. Then, they both placed a hand on him and joined them, making a sort of brace with their hands, as if to keep Caleb there. To keep him safe…

"Forever," Nate whispered, closing his eyes.

Forever would they be a family.

Forever would they keep Caleb safe.

Forever they would love each other.

_Forever.

* * *

_**So..what'cha think!? Big props to alyssa for doing practically all of them chapter...she's awesome like that! REVIEW!**


	13. The Storm

"Mitchie! Mitchie guess what!"

Mitchie sat up with a start. Callie was bounding inside her suite and was hopping in place with excitement.

"What, Callie?" Mitchie asked groggily, having fallen asleep, tears, day clothes, and all, on her bed. Obviously, her sleeping hadn't gone very well.

"Well, Jason and I-Mitchie, have you been _crying_?" Callie intrupted her own sentence, realizing her friend's saddness.

"Well…I…" Mitchie sniffed. "Yeah…I have."

"Why?!" Callie exclaimed, sitting on the bed and wrapping her arm around her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

For some odd reason, Mitchie burst into tears. "I don't know!" she sobbed. "Shane and I b-broke up, I have a terrrible secret but I…I can't tell anyone otherwise…and I'm just not _right _right now."

Callie stroked her friend's tangled hair. "I know about the break up," she admitted. "But what's the secret? Why are you so upset?"

"I don't…know why I'm so…emotional," Mitchie admitted. "But I can't…tell you the secret."

"Please?" Callie whispered. "I want to help you, Mitchie. Please let me into your world. I know we've never been as close as you and Caitlyn were but I want to change that, Mitch. Please…" Callie sighed.

Mitchie leaned against the older girl's shoulder and sniffled. "I found Nate," she whispered. "And Caitlyn."

"WHAT?!" Callie exploded, bounding off the bed. "Why didn't you say anything?! We gotta go and get him! Come on!"

"NO!"

Callie froze. "Why not?"

"Callie…they do have a son," Mitchie said. "I went yesterday…actually…I ran into Caitlyn at the store and she took me home…or…actually…oh, it's such a long story…where should I start?"

"How about the beginning?" Callie asked, sitting back on the bed.

"The beginning," Mitchie repeated.

* * *

Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed, and rain beat down on the windows of the Naitlyn apartment. It was a bad one, that was for sure. Worst storm in the four years they'd been there, even.

Nate's world swirled again and he sighed, holding his head in his hands. "Stop it," he moaned. "Please."

He was low on insulin…but he couldn't even remember if he'd taken any today.

Caitlyn didn't notice, seeing as she was busy cooking dinner for them all. She hummed cheerfully. Already, Nate could see a change in her. Her cheeks got color back, her smile seemed brighter…everything was better.

Caleb sat cheerfully coloring at the table. Nate smiled weakly in his direction.

The world swirled again. Nate clutched the table and groaned.

"Caity…" he whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"Caity…where's my insulin?" he asked weakly. She spun around and her eyes widened. Caleb, as well, looked at his father in surprise and fear.

"Nate! You forgot it, didn't you?! It's in the bathroom. Go!" Caitlyn shooed him. Nate tried to walk. He got halfway before the world went black.

"DADDY!" Caleb screamed as his father crumpled to the floor. He hopped to the floor and started to run to his side but Caitlyn grabbed him.

Thunder growled outside.

"Caleb, listen to me!" Caitlyn said. "Go to your room and stay there. Your dad will be okay. Just go!"

Caleb started to run but then…

Lightning, brighter than ever, then a split second later thunder louder than a train crash shook the complex.

And the world was sent into darkness.

Caleb screamed. "Mommy!" he shouted. "Mommy, where are you?" Sobs followed and he sat down where he was.

"Caleb, calm down sweetie, I'm right here," she said. "Hang on a second…" She stumbled to the counter, wrenched open the junk drawer and pulled out a powerful flashlight.

As soon as Caleb could see, he ran to his mother and flung his arms around her. "Mommy, I'm scared," he cried. "Daddy's dead and it's all dark!"

"He's not dead!" she said, a bit sharply. "Let me find the phone. Honey, Daddy will be fine. Come on, now." She picked him up and ran to the phone.

She picked it up.

And cried out in horror.

No dial tone. The phone was dead.

"No," she whispered. "Oh, please no."

She pushed a button.

Nothing.

"NO!"

Caleb jumped and started to cry harder. "What now, mommy?" he asked.

Caitlyn thought hard. "Okay, okay, okay," she said, mostly to herself. "Don't panic. Caleb, I'm going to start the car and you are going to get your jacket. Go! Take the flashlight."

Caitlyn put Caleb down and gave him the light. Then, she stumbled to the key holder and out to the garage.

She slipped inside and turned the key.

Rrr..rrr…rrrrrr…

"No."

She was crying now. She tried again.

The same response.

"NO!" she howled.

She climbed back out and ran inside. "Caleb! Come here!"

He ran back out.

"What, Mommy?" he asked shakily.

"Okay, sweetie," Caitlyn said, trying to stay calm, though tears ran down her face. "Okay, Caleb the…the car isn't working and I'm…I'm going to go for help. I want you to stay here with Daddy. Cover him with a blanket, and if he wakes up tell him I went for help and to stay still. Understand me?"

Caleb nodded. "Okay, Mommy,"he said. "I promise." Tears were forming in his eyes, but he held them back.

Caitlyn kissed his forehead. "Good boy. But don't try to move Daddy, okay? You'll hurt yourself, if not him. Okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Don't panic. Don't open the door. And I'll be back as soon as I can."

With that, Caitlyn grabbed her rain coat and ran outside, locking the door behind her.

She took a deep breath, leapt off the porch steps and into the storm.

She had to get help.

And she knew where to find it.

* * *

**So what did you guys think!?**


	14. Gonna Be Okay

Thunder growled, like a predator cat stalking prey. Caleb shivered and desperately wanted warmth. He started at his father's limp form. Maybe he could crawl under the blanket...

He crept forward, and spoke hestitantly "Daddy?"

Nothing, of course.

"Daddy, please, I'm cwold," Caleb whispered. "I'm gonna crawl under the bwanket, okay?" He started forward again.

Nate groaned. Caleb jumped back in surprise.

"Daddy?!" he asked.

"Caleb?" Nate whisper-groaned.

"It's me," Caleb said quietly.

"Where...Caity?"

"Mommy went for help, Daddy," Caleb whimpered. "I'm alone. She told me to tell you to stay still."

Silence.

"Daddy?"

But Nate had slipped back into unconciousness.

And that's when Caleb cried.

* * *

Tears ran down Caitlyn's face as she struggled through the town. She looked again at the small, crumpled piece of paper in her hand. Mitchie had given it to her before she'd left.

_"We're staying here for a few days," Mitchie said, smiling gently as she pressed the paper into Caitlyn's hand. "Come here if you need help. Please, Caitlyn."_

_"Okay, Mitchie. I will. I promise."_

Caitlyn never thought she'd need them that fast.

A harsh wind blew her to her knees, scraping them against the side walk. She cried out in pain, and struggled to her feet.

"C'mon weakling," Caitlyn growled. "If you can get through five years as an undercover mother, than you can sure as hell get to a damn hotel. C'mon! Are you Caitlyn Gellar or are you Caitlyn Gellar?!"

She forced herself forward, contiuning to talk to herself.

"Think of Caleb. He needs you. You can't give up! C'mon, Caitlyn, just get to that tree…"

She grabbed the branch and panted heavily. Thunder rumbled and she cringed away from the tree. This was not going well.

Suddenly, a huge noise and a flash of lightning filled the sky. Caitlyn screamed as lightning flashed to the ground a few meters away. She hit the ground again and tried to crawl.

She looked up and almost sobbed with relief.

The hotel loomed ahead of her.

Caitlyn broke into a run.

* * *

The desk attendent looked up in surprise to see a young women, soaked to the bone, crying and shivering, stumble into the hotel.

"Ma'am?" the lady asked in surprise.

"Please," Caitlyn gasped. "I need…Mitchie Torres' room…It's an emergency."

"Uhm…she's in room 459B," the lady said hesitantly. "Want me to call her…?"

"No!" Caitlyn gasped. "I just need…to get to…her room. Thank you."

The lady watched in disbelief as Caitlyn ran to the elevator, ran in and disappeared behind the doors.

* * *

_Knock knock_

_Knock knock knock!_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!_

Shane looked up and sighed. "Sheesh, we're coming," he growled. "Rel-"

"PLEASE PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE IT'S CAITLYN! PLEASE PLEASE!!!"

Shane froze. _What? _The cries contiuned.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE OH PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR IT'S NATE HE'S IN TROUBLE! CALEB'S STILL HOME ALONE OH PLEASE…please…."

Suddenly, the voice faded. Shane ran to the door and almost broke it open.

And Caitlyn Gellar half fell inside the room at his feet.

"Caitlyn?!" he gasped. She looked up at him, eyes half crazy.

"Please…" she gasped. "Nate…you have to help me."

And then, her eyes closed and she fainted.

Shane picked up the seemingly lifeless girl and placed her on the bed. He shot through the door connecting his and Mitchie's suites..

"MITCHIE!" he flipped the light switch, illuminating the room, "Mitchie, wake up!"

The brunnete still laid asleep.

"Mitchie, wake up,dammit!" Shane said as he shook her shoulders.

"What's going on!?" Mitchie said grogigly(spelling?)

"Caitlyn is in my room, she said something about Nate and then sh-" Shane rushed

"Wait, Caitlyn came?

"Yeah, come on," he said pulling her out of bed and racing to his room.

"Oh God!" Mitchie exclaimed as she saw the girl on Shane's bed.

"Is she okay? What happened?" she questioned.

"I don't know, she was out of breath when she got here,"

"I'm going to get Jason and Callie, you stay here," she said jumping out of the bed.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, try to wake her up or something," Mitchie said before fleeing the room.

"Uhh, Caitlyn?" Shane said as he poked the girl's shoulder.

--

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Come on!" Mitchie yelled, "Jason! Callie! Open the door!"

"Whoa Mitch, calm down," Jason said as he opened the door.

"There's no time for that," she said as she barged into the room, yanking Callie from the bed and running back out the door.

Mitchie was almost to the room when she she saw that Jason was still staning dumbfoundly at the door of his room.

"What are you waiting for, COME ON!"

Jason followed, still confused.

--

Shane, meanwhile, was tapping Caitlyn's face. "C'mon, Caitlyn Gellar, wake up!" he whispered.

Nothing.

Mitchie ran into the room, dragging America's Weirdest Couple (in Shane's opinion) behind her.

"Still nothing?!" She groaned then stopped. "Wait…uh oh. Caitlyn's sick, guys. It had something to do with…with having Caleb…"

"Caleb?" Two voices asked. Callie remained silent. She knew the story.

"Her son," Mitchie said impatiently. "Okay…I think I need hot water. Not boiling but still…"

"Wait!" Shane said. "How do you know all this?"

Mitchie froze and sighed. Slowly, she turned to her ex. "I went to visit them yesterday," mitchie said. "That's where I was."

Shane stared at her.

_JACKASS!! _His thoughts screamed at him.

Hell, he was.

Suddenly, Caitlyn groaned. "Nate…"

"Oh my god Caitlyn," Mitchie gasped, hugging her friend. "Are you okay? What's wrong, where's Nate and Caleb?"

Caitlyn was instantly awake. "Nate went into insulin shock or something!" Caitlyn cried.

His brothers gasped. "Where is he?" Jason asked.

"At…the apartment with…Caleb!" Caitlyn gasped. "He's still there oh my god…"

"Shh, shh," Mitchie crooned, stroking Caitlyn's hair. "It'll be okay. We'll get him. Come on."

They all ran to the door, downstairs and to the car.

"We won't all fit!" Caitlyn groaned.

"Yes we will!" Callie said. "Caleb can stay in my lap, and Nate can stretch out in the back. Over our laps if he must. Come on!"

They piled in, Shane at the wheel. He was peeling out of the garage before everyone had buckled up. Caitlyn sat beside him, hands clenched on the seat in terror. This much of Shane, she remembered.

"Where to?" Shane asked in a forced voice.

Caitlyn was still weak. Her head spun but she replied "Take a left."

--

Rattle, rattle, rattle.

Voices.

Caleb gasped, looking at the door in fear. He held his father's hand, but now dropped it and ran behind the couch, trembling.

"Please wake up," he asked his dad. "Please…"

The rattling contiuned and Caleb cowered in fear in a corner.

--

"Come ON!" Caitlyn shouted, trying to open the door. She felt absolutely stupid forgetting the key.

"Move!" Shane and Jason said in one voice before throwing both their weights against the door.

CRASH!

"Nice," Mitchie said appreciatively.

Caitlyn ran inside and automatically went to the light switch. The lights went on.

"Oh thank god," she sighed. "Caleb?"

"Where's Nate?" Jason asked.

"By the kitch-"

"MOM-EE!!"

Everyone started as a small, curly-haired boy ran out and flung himself into Caitlyn's arms, sobbing.

"Caleb, oh my goodness, Caleb, it's okay," she sighed. "Caleb, it's okay, shh, it's okay."

"I was so scared," Caleb whimper-sobbed. "It was dark and Daddy woke up but then he fell back asleep and I heard noises and I…"

"Shh," Caitlyn whispered in his ear. "I know, baby, but I'm here now."

Suddenly, Caleb's brown eyes spied the rest of the people. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Shh, don't worry," Caitlyn said as they smiled shyly. "They're here to help Daddy. It'll be okay, Caleb. I promise." She sighed. "Everything's going to be okay now."

* * *

**Angie: That's a wrap, there is about two chapters left. Review.**

**Alyssa: REVIEW and guess what?! there will be a third sequel...a fourth installment! YAY!!**

**Mya: Caleb, baby, it's gonna be ok...the reviewer people will make it all better......don't just sit there. help the child!**


	15. We're Safe Now

Shane's head was spinning as he and Jason carried their unconscious little brother to the car. The girls were ahead of him were opening the car doors and sliding im.

He couldn't believe what a jerk he'd been to Mitchie. She had only been trying to protect her best friend…and he'd screamed at her like she was a criminal.

Suddenly, Nate groaned. "Where am I?"

Shane looked down at him. "Don't worry Nate," he said reassuringly. "You're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you now. Go back to sleep."

Nate was silent.

"How are we all going to fit?" Jason wondered aloud.

"We'll manage," Shane seethed through clenched teeth as they reached the car. Thunder crashed high above. Caitlyn clutched baby Caleb to her chest.

"The only way this is going to work is if we get the other car going," she moaned. "Or one of us stays behind."

"I'm pretty good with cars," Callie spoke up. "I can maybe hotwire the thing. I've done it before."

Jason stared at her with a face that said _I love you so much. _

"That works," Mitchie said. She and Callie ran back inside while Shane and Nate carefully got Nate into the backseat, his head resting in Caitlyn's lap.

"Give Caleb to me," Jason said. Caleb stared at him, frightened, but Caitlyn whispered

"He'll keep you safe," and handed him over.

"C'mon, baby," Shane said to his car. "Don't fail me now."

The car roared to life, and sped down the wet street.

--

Inside the garage, Callie finished hot wiring the car and started it. "'Kay, that's a go," she murmured as she and Mitchie climbed in the seats. "Now lets go get Nate!"

They sped down the road, and followed Shane's car all the way to the hospital.

They pulled up beside the black car and Jason shouted from the window "Go inside and get Nate a doctor! Go!"

"Go, go!" Mitchie said to Callie, who pulled into a parking space.

They ran inside.

--

Shane, Caitlyn, and Jason bustled out of the car and opened the car door. As they began to pull Nate out, parademics rushed out of the hospital, gurney in tow. Callie and Mitchie followed closely behind.

"What's wrong with him?" a doctor asked as the parademics began to attach multiple things onto Nate.

"I think it's insulin shock," Caitlyn said.

The doctor simply nodded as they scurried down the long, white hall.

Caitlyn and the other stopped as the gurney was pushed past a set of double doors.

As the doors slammed shut, Caitlyn sunk to her knees and let out a sob in her hands.

Caleb wriggled out of Jason's grip and plopped down next to his mother.

He uncovered his mother's face and stared at her.

"Momma..be strong...for Daddy," he said.

Caitlyn gave the child a small smile, hugging him close, bringing herself to her feet.

She cradled Caleb.

Caitlyn glanced over to her friends.

"Thank you...thank you so much," Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn, we will always be there to help you, remember that," Mitchie said.

--

They sat in the waiting room. Caitlyn getting more and more impatient with every passing minute.

Her leg bounced up and down in frustration and anticipation. Callie came and sat next to her, holding a sleeping Caleb in her arms.

"He's gorgeous, you know," Callie whispered, "He's so lucky to have a great mom,"

"Thanks Cal, but I'm the one who is lucky to have such a wonderful family," Caitlyn responded.

Callie brushed the curls out of Caleb's eyes admiring the contrast of the ring against the dark colored hair.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Caitlyn asked staring at her friends hand.

"Yeah, it is," Callie said, not removing her eyes from her hands, "Jason proposed,"

"Oh My God Callie, I'm so happy for you," Caitlyn said engulfing her in a hug.

"Caitlyn, you're child....you're crushing him," Callie said.

"Oh right," Caitlyn said embarrased.

Caleb stirred.

"You wanna take him," Callie asked.

Caitlyn nodded.

"So how is our beloved Smitchie coming along," Caitlyn question.

"Well, between the yelling and screaming, and the door slamming, I'm going to have to say not very well."

"What do you mean?"

"After you and Nate left, everything kinda fell apart for both of them," Callie said quietly, sighing.

"What?!" Caitlyn cried, looking at her friend sitting on the other end of the waiting room, playing with some kids.

"Yeah," Callie said sadly.

"Wait," Caitlyn said. Caleb mumbled in his sleep and turned over. Caitlyn stroked his hair then looked up at Callie. "After we left?"

"No one's blaming you," Callie said quickly.

Caitlyn nodded and sighed.

Things were way more complicated than ever.

--

Mitchie was sick.

There was no doubt about it.

She was going to be, anyway. She went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me," she murmured, knowing her friends were watching from their spots in the waiting room chairs. She ignored them.

"How can i help you, miss?" the receptionist asked.

"Uhm," Mitchie sighed. "Things haven't been feeling right for me lately. Is there anyway a doctor could...give me a check up tonight? Soon, possibly?"

"Of course," the lady smiled. "We have a small clinic going on now. I'll send for one of the doctors now."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, a doctor called for Mitchie.

"Mitchie Torres? We're ready for you now."

Mitchie stood up. One thought ran through her head.

_I just hope I'm ready for myself now..._

* * *

Angie: hey, check out the story banners on the .Mya account. Don't forget to review, only a few chapters left.

Alyssa: Surprises ahead folks...all you gotta do is review! While I watch Back to the Future! MUAHAHAHA yay me!!"

Mya:hmmmmmmmm. review.


	16. Family

Mitchie stared at the paper in her hands.

_Positive._

_No! No it can't be,_ she thought in horror.

"Miss Torres? Are you all right?"

Mitchie looked up at the kindly doctor and smiled as well as she could. "Y-yes," she choked out. "Thank you very much doctor…"

"Have a nice night."

_Don't count on it. _"You, too."

Mitchie stumbled back to the waiting room, shoving the paper into her pocket.

_How the hell could I…what am I going to tell Shane?_

She walked to the chairs and looked up at her friends. Her face must have been worse than she thought. Their jaws dropped and Callie jumped up immediately. Mitchie cast a nervous glance around; Shane and Jason were with their brother.

Thank goodness, she thought as Callie reached her.

"Mitchie!" she exclaimed. "You're white as a ghost, you're shaking, oh my goodness sit down for the love of God!"

Mitchie sat down in between her friends and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn immediately asked. "You look like me when…"

She gasped, her eyes going wide. She looked from Mitchie, to Caleb, to a wide eyed Callie, to Caleb, and back at Mitchie.

Mitchie's dam burst. She covered her face and sobbed. "Yes," she gasped. "Yes."

"Oh my god, Mitchie," Caitlyn whispered, hugging her as best she could. Callie hugged her as well and they sat in silence almost total silence, other than

Mitchie's sobs, for a few minutes.

"Oh, what am I going to tell Shane?" she whispered brokenly.

"I don't know," Callie said a bit sharply.

"The truth," Caitlyn suggested. "It's what's best."

Mitchie nodded sadly, and wiped away a few of her tears.

"GUYS!!!"

They all looked up to see Jason barreling down the aisle.

"SHH!" a few people hissed, including Caitlyn.

"Sorry!" Jason whispered loudly. "GUYS!"

"What?" the girls asked.

"Come quick!" Jason said, still whispering. "it's Nate! He's awake."

"Oh, my god," Caitlyn repeated, grabbing Caleb and following Jason.

She walked down the hallway, up some stairs and down another hallway, with Jason leading, to Nate's room.

Through the glass, Nate looked so pale.

"Daddy," Caleb whispered.

Caitlyn slowly opened the door, revealing Nate sitting up in the hospital bed.

"Nate," Caitlyn said, tears coming again.

"Come here,'' Nate said a bit weakly.

Caitlyn slowly made her way over to him, shifting Caleb on her hip. Finally reaching the bed, she placed Caleb on it. The small child began crawl into his fathers arms.

"Caleb, no," Caitlyn cried, reaching for him.

"Caitlyn, it's ok, I'm okay," Nate protested, taking the sleepy child in his arms. Caleb smiled gently and closed his eyes, leaning against Nate's chest.

"I'm glad your feeling better, Daddy," he whispered before drifting back to sleep.

Nate kissed his forehead and sighed, looking at Caitlyn tiredly. "How bad?" he murmured. "Shane and Jason didn't tell me anything when i woke up...mostly because I was asking for you."

Caitlyn sat in a chair next to him and took his hand. "The power went out," she whispered, rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb, something he'd done countless times from the moment she'd realized she was pregnant. "and the car didn't start."

Nate inhaled sharply. "So what did you do?" he asked.

"I told Caleb to stay with you," she said. "and cover you with a blanket. Then, I walked through the storm to the hotel where Mitchie and everyone was staying..."

"And by doing so, you gave away everything we'd worked for to keep safe," Nate cut in sharply to Caitlyn's horror. "Like your condition, and Caleb. Caleb, Caitlyn, did you ever think--"

"I did it for you!" Caitlyn whispered, tears forming. Nate never spoke harshly to her. Ever.

"But did you even think about the consequenses."

"I did, Nate," Caitlyn was still whispering. "If i hadn't gone...you would have died. And i couldn't live with myself if that happened." More tears came and they started to roll down her cheeks. Nate caught his breath again, with more horror.

"Oh, Caity," he whispered. "Please don't cry, oh Caity, i'm sorry." He reached out to brush her tears away, but the IV stopped him and he groaned lightly in annoyance. "Please, Caity?"

Caleb shifted in his sleep and mumbled "No more fighting...too many lights."

Caitlyn and Nate froze; was he having another paparazzi nightmare? Caitlyn instantly wiped her tears away and stroked the child's curls from his face.

"I'm sorry baby," Nate whispered, trailing a finger along Caleb's hand. Then he looked up at Caitlyn with eyes full of remorse. "That goes for the both of you," he added in a sad voice. "I'm sorry, Caitlyn. I just...there's so much stress right now...all of the sudden."

"I know," Caitlyn sniffed. "I'm emotional, too. It's not big deal, Nate. You just work on feeling better."

"Help me," Nate sugested. Caitlyn leaned over and kissed him gently. He tried to deepen it, but she pulled away.

"Not now," she said quietly, and looked out the window. She could see her friends sitting across the hallway. "I think its time for a reunion."

Nate sighed. "Oh, here we go."

"Be nice." And she opened the door. "Come on in, guys."

Mitchie was the first to walk in to the room.

"Oh my gosh, Nate you had all of us scared, are you okay?" Mitchie rambled, while embracing him.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better"

Mitchie saw that Shane, Jason and Callie were still at the door.

"Come in you guys," Mitchie instructed.

Callie strided in, but Shane and Jason inched in.

Nate's gaze went to them and then down to his hands.

"I'm really sorry," Nate said.

"Ladies, could we have a moment alone?" Shane asked.

"Come here Caleb," Caitlyn called.

Caleb huddle to his father and shook his head.

"Caleb?"

"It's okay, let him stay,"

Nate took Caleb in his arms as Caitlyn, Mitchie and Callie left the hospital room.

"It's been a long time Nate," Shane said.

Nate nodded and hugged Caleb tighter, not looking away from the child.

Jason walked forward and pushed back Caleb's curls.

"C-can I hold him?" he asked.

Caleb's eyes fluttered open as Nate looked gently down at him. "Sure," he finally murmured. Caleb's eyes closed again and he sighed deeply.

Jason carefully picked up the sleeping child and rocked him back in forth. "He's so cute," he said gently. Shane came to stand behind Jason and smiled down at Caleb.

"He looks like you," Shane added.

"Thanks," Nate muttered, looking down at his now empty hands.

"Damn, i'm an uncle," Shane said suddenly, laughing. Jason chuckled, too, but Nate was quiet.

His older brothers exchanged a glance.

"Nate..." Jason sighed, passing Caleb to Shane. "You know we gotta talk about this sometime."

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Why?" Shane asked finally.

Nate was quiet. "Give me back my son," he said after a second. Shane handed him Caleb and Nate sighed.

Jason opened his mouth to repeat his question but Nate cut him off.

"I did it for them, okay?" he said angrily. "For Caitlyn and Caleb. I couldn't..." He took a deep breath and re-tried his words. "I couldn't let her run away and know she was going to have my child, and that she'd be so...lost. She was going to run away!" He looked at his brothers, and there was so much anger...so much anger and fear in his eyes that they took a step backwards. "She was going to run away," Nate repeated in a hard voice, emphasising every word. "Alone...I couldn't let her go by herself, guys. I just couldn't...not her..." He choked off and looked away, back at Caleb.

"I just couldn't," he whispered. "And I still can't."

Jason and Shane looked at each other again. Shane sighed. "We're not mad," he said. "We just needed to know why. After you left..." He broke off. "Mom and Dad were frantic..."

"So were we..." Jason added. " I mean..we had no idea where you were...if you were even...a...alive, Nate. You have no idea."

Nate sighed deeply. "It was hard for me, too," he said thickly. "Caitlyn was sick...and I missed you guys so much..."

Shane and Jason came to stand beside the bed. Nate looked up at them with I_'m Sorry _written all over his face.

Nate let out a deep breath, sucking in harshly, letting it out with tears.

"I couldn't let her leave by herself, you guys, I couldn't," Nate sobbed.

Jason sat on the bed and hugged his younger brother, soon joined by Shane.

"I don't know how I've gone on with out you guys," Nate said.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful family moment," came a voice.

The guys turned to see Caitlyn and the other girls at the door way. Caitlyn with a huge smile on her face.

They came into the room, Caitlyn and Callie, into the arms of their beloved.

"You know what this means, I get that double wedding after all," Jason said.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

Shane was sure that Jason was well aware of Mitchie and his non-relationship.

"Well, Nate and Caitlyn," Jason said.

Caitlyn started to say something, then glanced at Nate. They reddened and looked down at their hands.

Their friends' jaws dropped, and every pair of eyes went to their left hands.

Pandemonium.

"WHAT?! YOU GUYS GOT--"

"AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN--"

"BUT...But.."

"Sheesh!" Nate cried. "If you wake up the kid, you're going down so shut the hell up."

"Oh, was it a nice wedding?" Mitchie asked eagerly.

"Actually..." Caitlyn sighed.

"Oh, we've already gotten married, by the court," Nate explained. "...A few months after Caitlyn was...better."

"The court?! No! That won't do, you two are going to have a traditional, storybook wedding," Mitchie said.

"I'm sorry guys, but we just don't have the money for that," Nate explained.

"Don't worry about it, it's on the label," Shane said with a grin.

Their laughter soon died down.

"This is great...we're a family again,"

"Family momma?" Caleb asked, who, despite Nate's wishes, had woken up.

Caitlyn took him in her arms, "Yeah baby, we're all together again. It's a family."

* * *

**Angie: Well that's a wrap everybody. This is the end of the third part of PMA3, there will be a fourth in the process. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Check out story banners for all of our stories on the avvount .Mya. happy holidays.**

**Alyssa: Aww happy endings all around. Stay tuned for the SEQUEL of a SEQUEL of the SEQUEL...REVIEW!**

**Mya: TOGETHER AT LAST!!! You gotta review...or no sequel till the SUMMER!...Kidding, but seriously..review.**


	17. Announcement

Hello everyone.

This is just a quick note to announce that the fourth installment of Pushing Me Away will be up shortly. You can find it on our joint account .Mya

It's not up at the moment, but it will be the end of the day.

Thank You to all who have stuck with the story since the beginning.

Angie.

With regards from Mya nd Alyssa of course.


End file.
